A gift for George
by Ortholeine
Summary: Alanna is nervous about Midwinter and her gift for George. Two-shot, maybe more. If this sounds familiar I'm sorry! I get inspiration and never remember from where...if you think I'm copying you I swear I'm not, just wait for the rest of the story...


**A/N: this is set between the Immortal series and song the of lioness (obviously, cuz George and Alanna are married in it) definitley a two-shot but can't really guarantee if it'll be more than that. Enjoy!**

Alanna was nervous. She wasn't sure how to give George her Midwinter gift. It was to be a…pleasant surprise for him, in the slightest. The Lioness did not deal well with embarrassment or modesty and asked for help from her friend, Queen Thayet. They met in the practice courts and spoke as they sparred. Thayet was slower than normal due to the little bump on her stomach. Alanna got distracted and for that got a whack on her fingers. They got swollen quickly and Thayet laughed as the female knight cursed and healed the possibly broken fingers. With a pouting face the King's Champion looked at the Queen and requested a respite. The two had been sparring for almost an hour without speaking and sat down on one of the fences. Thayet waited for a second before speaking.

"So…Alanna, what was it you wanted to speak about? I'm sure you didn't just want to beat up your pregnant Queen." Thayet grinned, but it slowly faded as her friend fidgeted, unusual for her. Alanna mumbled something, and Thayet leaned closer to her. "What was that?" Alanna said it slightly louder this time, just enough for Thayet to catch it. The Queen's grin crept back onto her face. She nudged Alanna and began talking to her, trying to help.

"First things first, are you sure you're ready for this? Even a lioness can be scared of raising cubs. I'm sure your husband will leap at the opportunity but you have to be willing to not exert yourself for almost an entire year. Plus, you may not have an easy pregnancy." Alanna looked up at this, and sighed. "I know…it runs in the family to have twins…and I hope my children aren't too much like me, or too much not like me." Thayet shook her head and stood, facing Alanna. She put her hands on her hips and scolded the knight.

"This is pathetic! You disguised yourself as a boy for 8 years, have fought countless numbers of deadly battles and came out on top, reformed a Rogue, became King's Champion, AND now you're afraid of some of the most harmless things in the world!" The normal Alanna returned at the provoking words and she stood, barely at Thayet's shoulders. Her violet eyes shimmered with mild anger.

"I'm not scared of children! Or even having children! My mother died during child birth so why should I be afraid! I'm-" here Thayet stopped her. She put a hand on Alanna's shoulder. The queen looked down at the ground, her fire at convincing her friend to become a mother gone. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Alanna nodded in acknowledgement and walked off; hands shoved into her breeches pockets. Thayet wasn't surprised when a shadow appeared behind her and she heard George's voice.

"What has the lass so riled up? I've heard her so distraught only when she was delirious and didn't want to be a woman." Thayet turned and sighed. She knew George had heard the brunt of the conversation and walked him, talking as they followed his wife. "Alanna is trying to find her courage for becoming a mother. Something about it scares her—it may be that her mother died during child birth—but she loves you too much to completely avoid the topic. Maybe, George, you should talk to her?" George nodded thoughtfully, and waved to his queen as he loped off to the stables. Thayet smiled, and continued walking with a hand on her swollen stomach.

George found his wife grooming Moonlight, her horse. Stefan gave his former king a nod and disappeared. George crept up on Alanna and put his hands on her waist. She jumped and stiffened at first but recognized his touch. Alanna was unsure why he was there but her questions were soon answered when he spoke. "Lass, there's no need to be afraid. C'mon, let's go get a drink." Alanna let him pull her away and kept her violet eyes glued to the ground. She didn't say anything until she requested ale from the waitress.

"Lass, we can't solve the problem if'n you don't talk about it." Alanna glared at George. "Why do you think something's wrong, George?" He winced, and looked into her purple eyes with his hazel ones. Alanna was sure she would drown in them before his voice broke through her barrier. "Alanna, I heard your conversation with the queen. I was there the whole time." Her eye's widened, and she hid behind the tankard of ale that was put in front of her. George took a few sips and watched her neck as she gulped mouthfuls of the alcoholic beverage. After draining the entire tankard, she slammed it down, gasping for air.

George raised an eyebrow and took a few more sips as he waited for her to speak. "Um, George, can we…pretend that you didn't hear the conversation? And pretend that I'm not planning something for Midwinter for you?" He grinned and agreed, knowing that she would still do something for him, even if it wasn't giving him children. A few hours later, with her 100% drunk, George led his wife to their chambers in the palace.

The next morning Alanna woke with a raging headache and a sleeping man beside her. She didn't care that he might wake up when she crawled over him to go to the privy. When she came back slightly less grump he was gone. Alanna scowled and crawled back under the covers into the warm cocoon that had been made. A few minutes later, right as the Lioness slipped into sleep, ice cold water soaked her and the bed. She roared and jumped up. George's laughter was infectious enough to make Alanna stop scowling. He backed up against the door as his short wife advanced on him. She poked him in the chest with her finger and was about to say something when he explained her early morning bath.

"Lass, is your hangover gone now?" Alanna's mouth opened and closed and she thought about his question. He knew she realized he was right when she scowled. George thought she was the cutest when angry and quickly swooped down and kissed lightly on the nose before paying attention to her lips. Alanna wasn't too shocked and eagerly returned the kiss. George's arm wrapped around her waist, and not caring that he was getting wet, passionately kissed her anger away. Alanna tried not to drown under the barrage of kisses and sighed into his mouth. He smiled against her lips.

They drew apart and George brushed some flaming hair out of her face. Alanna made a face at him for stopping but turned to get dressed. He changed into dry clothing as well and they walked hand in hand down to the knight's mess hall. There they found their "gang;" Raoul, Buri, Thayet, Jonathan, Gary the younger, and some others. Thayet gave Alanna a sly smile and Alanna blushed. George whistled as they got their food and sat down to eat.

After breakfast each went to their duties. The next week, the week before Midwinter, planning for the festivities truly got everyone in the festive mood. Alanna skipped to her rooms the night before Midwinter, knowing that her plan for George would not go wrong.


End file.
